Madly In Love (Continued)
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: ON HOLD! Naruto is sent to a mental facility after having a mental breakdown. Will meeting Gaara help him overcome his dangerous crush on Sasuke and move on with his life?
1. NEWS!

**Hello~! I am Sabaku No Jann! **

**Recently I read a story, Madly In Love by NastifaceX.**

**I read all the way to chapter 4 (In a sense) where... It just stopped. The last chapter was her just telling her readers that she is unable to continue this story.**

**Wanting some new piece of material and really wanting this story to continue I have reviewed asking if the story has already been taken. Lucky for me, it hasn't... Until now :D**

**I am the new author of Madly In Love. Yes I will be using that title as well as leaving her comments in the story with quotation marks around them. Until the quotation marks are gone from the bold writing they will be her speech :3**

**Of course I will want to PM NastifaceX about her story to view if I am indeed worthy of such story.**

**My grammar isn't as grand as her's, but I will try to make it the same as best I can. Please bear with me for this story, that I hope, can make it continue as it should :D**

**As well as the fact that I will change some of her writing style, and if you've read her original copy you might see the changes. This is now in my view.**

**Sabaku No Jann- Over and out xD**

P.S.- I've changed it so that when you read _"Something like this"_ **It refers to Naruko talking. Just regular**_ Italicized _**is Naruto.**

**Also you might find little *'s by a word, since her speech is a little more advanced than mine I will put definitions at the end of the page. :3 Just in case.**


	2. Proglogue

**Prologue**

_ "You are pathetic!"_ Naruko hissed at me, her lips twisted in a sneering hiss. I stared back into her contemptuous blue eyes. Contempt*. It seemed that was the only emotion everyone I knew had for me. I know my mother loved me, but she thought I was half retarded. Father's emotions were harder to figure out. I knew he was proud of me, his son and only child. He wondered, no doubt, why I wasn't a genius like both my parents. My best friends, if you want to call them that, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura also held me in contempt. Sakura because she knew of the terrible secret of my crush on Sasuke, and Sasuke for…well, it's actually easier to try to find a reason why he didn't hold me in contempt than a reason why he did; and I was in love with that bastard. Fate is cruel. However worse, I suppose, than all those, was Naruko. She was me, and I was her, and she hated me, and I hated her. Yes, I know that having an abusive mirror alter ego is a sure sign of insanity, but Naruko would never leave me, and, in a sick twisted way, that was comforting. Now, I stared back at her in the mirror in the bathroom. She was naked, like I was, and even gay as I was, I knew she was pretty. Hell, she was a blonde bombshell! She smirked, because she knew my thoughts as well as I did. Naruko posed slightly, twirling hair around one pointer finger and hefting one heavy breast.

_ "Jealous, Naru-kun?"_ she sneered, spitting out the endearing term like an insult. And, coming from her plump lip-sticked mouth, it was. I shook my head, and she threw back her head in an ugly laugh.

_ "Oh, but you are. I have breasts; I have a pussy, so I have what Sasuke wants. I have what he needs, Naru-kun. I am a woman, I can satisfy him. You, Naru-kun, what do you have? You have a six-pack and a cock. That isn't what Sasuke-kun wants, is it?"_ She whispered venomously. I shook my head dumbly. I was not about to start talking to my mirror. She sneered again.

_ "…So, get what he wants, baka!"_ she snarled. I shook my head again, this time frantically. Naruko had shown up after the first drunken profession of love I made to Sasuke (yes, I said first. There are, unfortunately, more). Naruko had always been sharp and insulting, but she never let me give up on chasing Sasuke. But when he did that, when he crushed us to the ground so hard I thought we'd never get back up again, she had changed her tune. In truth, I think she hates Sasuke as much as she loves him. And lately, she has been…urging me to undergo transgender surgery, so I could get him. I wasn't that desperate…yet. At my refusal she practically screamed at me, banging her fists on the mirror that separated us. Naruko howled curses at me at the top of her lungs, so mad her face was turning red. I stared helplessly. Her eyes bore into mine even as she shrieked her heart out. They seemed to grow larger and larger and brighter and brighter. Then, they seemed to swirl. They swirled and swirled and swirled, 'til it seemed my whole world consisted of furious swirling blue eyes. Somehow, her screams got even louder, and something just seemed to…break.

Before I knew what I was really doing, I was reaching out and slapping her. She hiccupped in shock and stared dumbfounded at me for a few blissful seconds of silence, but then she started up again; but, now I knew how to shut her up. I slapped her again. Then I punched her, kicked her, choked her, strangled her, and her screams stopped... But then… why do I still hear screams? Wait… it was… me? I heard frantic pounding on the door, but it seemed it must be a different door that was farther away. Then, the door burst open, and I heard distinct cries of my name. No, it must have been someone else with my name that the voice was calling. The voice was too far away, too panicked, too shocked, too disbelieving, and too…scared. I realized then that my hands were bloody. Was it Naruko's blood or mine? I looked to Naruko, but I only saw my refection in the shattered, broken, blood-spattered glass. But, Naruko is me, and I am Naruko, so it was Naruko's eyes that stared back at me in awful dawning realization. Everything became dotted with black, and the last thing I saw was my mother's horrified face before darkness claimed me fully…

* * *

**_Contempt* - the act of despising; lack of respect of reverence for something._**


	3. Of Killer Vines and Mirrors

**"Disclaimer: Nastiface does not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does (lucky chump).**

**Warning: Sex, drugs, rock 'n' roll, language, insanity, violence, and Gaara's sick little self**

**Sorry, chickies! I had this chapter written earlier, but then my electricity went off…oh no! So yeah, I spent the whole day (after school) flopping about from sofa to sofa and bemoaning my wasted day. Oh, and eating donuts. Hehehe! Um, so, this is really more like Chapter 1, and the other one was more of a prologue. I tried to do better with the story format, and I hope you all enjoy the changes. Have fun, my sick little chickies!"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Of Killer Vines and Mirrors

I stared down at the agitated skin surrounding the stitches on my wrists. I could hear muffled voices in the psychiatrist's office where my parents were conversing with the doctor assigned to me. Shuffling around slightly in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, glancing about discretely to check for any reflective surfaces...

On the ride here, whenever we passed a storefront with reflective glass, I always saw Naruko, her face scrunched in a sneer and her eyes glaring balefully into my own making me shiver. Naruko's hatred was deep, so deep, that sometimes I felt it like a blanket around me. A very scratchy, burning hot, acid-coated blanket that is.

Just then, a woman walked into the room. She sent me an uninterested glance before placing a mirror, of all things, in front of me, of all places! Okay, so it wasn't exactly right in front of me, but it was at enough of an angle for me to see Naruko's scowling face. Would it look too weird if I slammed my hands over my ears, scrunched my eyes closed, and started singing "LALALALALALA!" at the top of my lungs? Yeah, probably.

_"…Naruto… I… Am sorry,"_ whispered Naruko, her face twisting into an expression of disgust and even a little disbelief at her own words. Of course, if she was surprised, how much more was I! I raised an eyebrow, after recovering from the shock, of course.

_"Even though I hate you, I never meant for you to be put into an asylum."_ she sighed, annoyed that she had to explain herself.

"Asylum!" The strangled word leaped out of my throat in spite of myself. What was Naruko talking about! She smirked slightly and bitterly, sagely* nodding as well.

_"Why, didn't you know Naru-kun? Why else do you think they are here? Oh sure, they might try a few meetings on a soft couch, with low lighting and calming music with incense burners and such... But when they get to know you, they'll surely throw you in the loony bin."_ she sneered.

"Why?" I frowned. She shot me an incredulous look.

_"Surely, you realize that I am you, and that you are me. Thusly, I will remain as long as you remain. So, as long as you sit on their nice, soft couches, I'll be there too. In fact, I'll always be there. You can't live your life never looking at any reflective surface for I will always be there gazing back at you, Naru-kun. I'm here to stay."_

"So…what should I do? What can I do? I can't just let them cart me away to the loony bin!" I whispered hysterically.

_"Correction, little Naruto, you can. I mean, really, what are you going to do? Tell them you're not crazy? That'll go down real smooth, genius. There's absolutely nothing you can do… Oh, wait… There is one thing… But, no. You're much, much too chicken to even consider…"_ she trailed off.

"What! WHAT! Consider what? What can I do?" This time my whispers were frantic. I barely restrained myself from grabbing the mirror.

_"…Run away, of course."_ She spoke, blinking slowly up at me. My mouth dropped. For the second time that day, I thought, what was she talking about?

"Run away!" I shriek/whispered, "I can't do that!" She sneered at me again.

_"I know that, baka! That's what I just said! It's a shame too, I don't exactly fancy spending the rest of my days in an asylum either…"_ This was said with a helpless sigh. I shot up out of my seat and paced anxiously.

"Are you sure running away will save us… Me?" I corrected quickly. Naruko's eyelids lowered slyly at my mistake.

_"Yes, Naru-kun, if they can't find us, they can't throw us in the loony bin."_

"But…where would we go? How would we get food, clothes, and shelter?" I queried*. She rolled her eyes and made a graceful dismissive gesture with her thin fingers.

_"Don't you remember the lessons that your uncle gave you years ago?"_

"No! Naruko, we told us that we weren't…that is, I told you that I wasn't going to do that anymore! He shouldn't have taught us-, me, that!" I protested emphatically*.

_"Oh please,"_ she snorted as she rolled her eyes_," you just stole a wallet two weeks ago. You may have intended to stop, but we both know that you won't. So suck it up! Go! Run! Steal! Do whatever it takes to keep us safe!"_ Naruko snarled. Not for the first time, I felt envious of the conviction*, determination, and careless recklessness that Naruko showed. However, for the first time, I found myself realizing that I could have all that as well. In fact, I already did have all that! After all, Naruko was I, and I was her. We were separate and not, together and not. I smiled at the mirror, and for once it showed, my, Naruto's, reflection. It was smirking in a purely Naruko fashion. I laughed happily at the image.

Maybe I put too much distinction between Naruko and I. We were two sides of the same coin; you couldn't get one without getting the other. We were a tree and a choker vine, kill one, and kill the other. We were so entwined and connected together, that where Naruko ended was where I began. We were one.

We smirked one last time before strolling out of the office. We took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out the revolving door. With a deep preparing breath, we stepped out onto the rainy street. Walked across the deserted street and headed towards the business districts. The fog swirled up around and behind us, obscuring the building behind us from view. At least, we would imagine so, for we never looked back…

* * *

**_Sagely* - wise through reflection and experience._**  
**_Queried* - to ask questions about especially in order to resolve a doubt._**  
**_Emphatically* - tending to express oneself in forceful speech or to take decisive action._**  
**_Conviction* - a strong persuasion or belief; the state of being convinced._**


	4. Welcome To Real Life

**"Disclaimer: If only murdering Masashi Kishimoto in cold blood would give me the rights to Naruto…*sighs* oh well, c'est la vie! Besides, I don't really consider myself the murder-in-cold-blood type anyway. *grins*"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Welcome to Real Life

It was getting darker, and the neon lights of the surrounding buildings were reflected by the wet pavement. I walked along, clutching my thin orange button-down closer in an attempt to get warmer. People rushed by, busy and harried, with no time to wonder about the strange looking spiky blond haired boy…who just stole their money.

Hiding in an ally and counting my pilfered* cash, I couldn't help but feel both proud and ashamed in equal measures. My uncle had always said I was a natural; but then... Being called a natural thief isn't really the best compliment, is it?

Separating the bills and tucking the money away, I stepped out to look for a decent place to stay. Considering the amount of money I had, the place would have to be low priced. I was okay with that. It didn't take me long to find a neighborhood of cheap but not trashy houses. Heading towards one of the bigger ones with a "Rooms 4 Rent" sign stuck in its front yard. The one I chose was done colonial style, which surprised me, as we were in the city. The predominant color was once white, but had turned gray from age and neglect. There was a smattering of dark blue paint here and there, and ratty pink muslin* curtains hung limply from the windows. I stepped up the weedy and cracked driveway and knocked on the red door.

A girl about my age, with a thin lemon juice sucker face opened the door. Her beady brown eyes checked me over in a way that had me feeling uncomfortable, like meat at a grocery.

"What you want? You want room? You have money enough, you get room. We no want no criminal. No cops!" She rattled off in bad English. I nodded wordlessly, and she in turn nodded back; seemingly satisfied with my response.

"Come in, come in! You pay $20 for night and breakfast, yes? You stay week, pay $70, also get breakfast. Is good?" She paused to see my reaction. Again, I only nodded, again she was pleased.

"Good, good! Come! Meet Maman, then go to room, yes?" She spoke excitedly, and with an almost childlike happiness in her words. I felt a little bad for calling her lemon juice faced earlier. It seems she had been well trained about how to treat unexpected guests at the door in this type of neighborhood. I finally decided to speak-

"Um, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" She beamed at me when I asked my question.

"I'm Koto! You going to be Koto's friend, yes?" Koto seemed so happy as she said that last bit that I didn't have the heart to tell her: "no, I won't be your friend because I'm a suicidal freak that belongs in a loony bin." Instead, I have my standard Koto response, I nodded. This seemed enough for her, and she grabbed my hand and happily skipped into the kitchen.

At first I assumed the lady in front of the stove was elderly, but upon closer inspection, I realized that she was only in her mid-forties at the most. But she had worry lines set in her skin, her eyes were red and watery, her skin sagged and was sallow*, and her hair was thin and gray. I felt sorry for the poor woman. Was this Koto's "Maman"?

"Koto?" She rasped, "Who is this?"

"Maman! This new boarder, Naruto, and my new friend!" Koto said excitedly. Maman turned to fully look at me, her watery eyes inspecting me sharply. Finally, she gave a decisive nod, and, from the slight loosening of her jaw muscles, I figured she approved of me.

"Good. We need new boarders. Koto, show him to his room. And, boy, if you have time and can lower yourself to it, help around the house, eh? And you'll have to clean your own room and be down for supper at 6:30. This ain't a hotel, and we ain't your maids, y'hear?" She said sharply with a stern face. I nodded, and squeaked out a little "yes, ma'am!" before Koto hurried me out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my new/old room.

When I say old, I don't mean used before.

I mean old.

The faded wallpaper curled around the tops and drooped down. The carpet was dingy and smelled somewhat…deplorable*. A small, pitifully sagging little cot was pushed in the right corner. Thankfully, the sheets: while a bit worn, ragged, and stained, seemed to be clean enough. The room's ceiling was also blessedly clear of cobwebs, but was water-stained. All in all, not exactly the Ritz, but hardly the worst place I could stay.

I nodded to Koto, who smiled enthusiastically, waved, and backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. And there I was, alone in the middle of the slums, running away from the nuthouse. As twisted and crazy as it made me feel, I headed straight for the small, grimy, cracked mirror above the small, grimy, cracked basin.

"Hello? Naruko? Are you…are you there?" I called out hesitantly, not sure if I really did want to see my vicious twin.

_"Well, who would've thunk it, eh? I never thought I'd see the day my little Naru-kun would ask for me. Frankly, I'm flattered!"_ Somehow, even though the words weren't overtly insulting, the twist of Naruko's full mouth told me clearly that she was. Insulting me, that is.

"Yeah, well, I took your advice. What should we do now? How long should we stay here?" Asking my mirror twin, she looked thoughtful.

_"We'll stay here for a while. I doubt anyone remembered us well enough to point us out to any cops. That is, if our parents even deign* to look for us! Perhaps they're relieved to be rid of us!"_ She snarled, and I nodded in agreement, remembering all the disappointed looks we had received from our parents.

"Okay then, we'll stay here for now, but we shouldn't steal too much or too close to here. We should get a job.

_"Fine, if you insist."_ snapped Naruko. We nodded, pleased that she had given in so easily. And then we headed downstairs to help Koto vacuum the living room.

_"Welcome to real life, Naru-kun,"_ I heard Naruko whisper as we walked out of the room. Helping poor, childish Koto with her chores and Maman's tortured coughs, I couldn't help but think; _Indeed._

* * *

**"An:**

**Well, here's chappie 3, my chickies! Sorry that our lovely Gaara hasn't made an appearance, but he won't for maybe another chapter or so. This is about little Naru-kun getting out into the city before Gaara shows his sexy little ass…excuse me, face. I meant face, hehe. Also, I know that the whole "we/us/our" thing is a little weird and confusing, but, please be aware that Naruto is truly crazy at this point. He doesn't even realize that he considers them as both one and two. It's weird, I know. Well, enough with the long ass AN, cuz I know y'all hate those, right? So, all I'm gonna add is: thanks for reading and reviewing! Please, more!**

**Thanks, chickies,**

**NastifaceX"**

* * *

_**Pilfered* - steal stealthily in small amounts and often again and again.  
**__**Muslin* - a plain-woven sheer to coarse cotton fabric.  
**__**Sallow* - of a grayish green yellow color.  
**__**Deplorable* - deserving censure or contempt; wretched.  
**__**Deign* - to condescend reluctantly with a strong sense of the affront to one's superiority that is involved; stoop.**_


	5. Decisions In Life

**"Disclaimer: I'm not some fucking Japanese genius dude. Fuck, I wanna sleep!**

**Warnings: You ought to know em by know, idiots. Ugh, SLEEP! NOW!"**

* * *

**Chapter Four** - Decisions In Life

"Hello and welcome to Frank Furter's Frankfurters! How may I help you today?" We asked glibly* as we smoothly turned on our heel to face the newest customer.

"Yo, get me a number 3 with a side of fries and a coke!" the unshaven and rather shady looking guy said while his loathsome beady eyes trailed over our form. We simply nodded and tried to get away as fast as we could. Naruko wanted to sneer at the man and call him every bad name in the book, but we knew that would get us fired so fast our head would spin.

"Oh, and, Blondie, how much for an hour?" the man inquired. For a second or two, our brow furrowed in confusion, then, realization hit, and with that, fury. This little maggot of a man thought we were a whore! We swirled around angrily.

"Nothing, because we are not for sale! But, good sir, we can assure that if we were, you would never be able to afford us!" We snarled into his shocked face. We ran off before he could retaliate, and headed for the bathroom.

I stared into the blue eyes staring back at mine in the mirror. We just stared, and stared, and stared, and stared. They seemed to swirl, and the world around me spun. Finally, everything seemed to tilt completely topsy-turvy and I dropped to the ground, scraping at the tiles 'til my fingers became slightly bloody. I groaned, feeling nausea as well as a strange emptiness and loneliness. Vaguely, I thought I heard Naruko's irate* shriek, but I slapped my hands over my ears, not wanting to acknowledge it.

Suddenly, everything just seemed to be closing in on me, and I knew I needed to get out and breathe some fresh air. I pulled myself slowly to my feet and staggered like a drunkard out of the bathroom and into the alley by the restaurant. What was I doing?

"'Allo, what are you doing?" A voice asked. Oh great, an echo in my head. As if just a plain old voice wasn't incriminating enough, now I really seem crazy!

"'Allo, you! I'm talking to you! What're you doing?" The voice repeated itself. Figuring I might as well just give in to the crazy, I replied…without looking up. I wasn't that nutty just yet, thank you very much!

"I have no fucking clue."

"Well," the voice gave a wry chuckle," that makes two of us." I felt someone flop down next to me on top of another bag of garbage. That's when I figure this guy was probably real, so I turned slightly to take a look.

The man, and it was a man, as I had thought had long reddish-orange hair in a ponytail that would have more accurately been called a fox-tail. His eyes were a sharp almost glowing reddish color, and he had three strange whisker marks on each cheek. He shot me a sharp-toothed grin and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Kyubi no Kitsune, the job's...collector of rare items, let's say. And who might you be, ma Cherie?" He introduced himself. I shook his hand with my bloody one. He didn't bat an eyelash, and I noticed dried blood beneath his fingernails.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I work in the restaurant," I replied. Kyubi's eyebrows rose and his mouth pulled into a half smile, half smirk.

"…Well, that hardly seems a fitting place for a boy like you, Naruto. You ought to live in a castle, with maids to wait upon your every whim! You ought to have a dress for everyday, and a silk one at that!" he proclaimed. I frowned lightly.

"What do you mean "a dress for everyday'? I'm a boy," I added. He shot me a "duh, stupid!" look.

"I know that! But, Naruto, ma Cherie, there are just some boys made for dresses! The normal, plebeian* clothes are rough on your delicate skin! What you need is silk, velvet, satin, cashmere, and the finest Egyptian cotton. Ma Cherie, your body needs silk and satin! Your eyes call for gems and pearls! Your body was made to be seen, painted, and lusted for. Would you deny yourself these things that are so essential, ma Cherie?" Kyubi asked softly, staring into my eyes. I wanted to tell him to shut up and go away; to stop being so silly, but what he said made me think.

Was it perhaps true that I needed such things? Was that the reason I was so attracted to Sasuke, the heir to the fabulously wealthy Uchiha family? Was that the reason that, try as I might, I could not be content with staying with poor Koto and her mother? I looked at Kyubi.

"Do you really think so?" I queried. A feral grin spread across his fox-like face.

"Of course I think so, ma Cherie! Come with me to Paris, yes? I will get you the things you should have! You will dine with celebrities, and be the talk of royalty!" he promised. But something was bothering me.

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked. Then his eyes took on a shifty light.

"Well, ma Cherie, I am the crown prince of the Kingdom of Konoha. My father is old, and will die soon; however, before I can get the throne, the blasted Council of Elders wants me to at least have a significant other. Now, I do not truly want a significant other, but you, ma Cherie, could pretend to be my lover. Then the Council will grant me the throne, we will stay 'together' a bit longer, and then we'll have a nice, friendly mutual break up, leaving us both free to openly pursue other…interests, so to speak," the prince explained. Something he said caught my attention.

"What exactly do you mean by 'openly pursue'?" He shot me another "duh" look.

"Well, of course, we'll be pursuing whoever we want discretely. I mean, if I actually stayed only with you, you might as well be a real significant other, which is what I'm trying to avoid, so, are you in?" he held out his hand to me. I looked at it, trying to look at this from all the angles.

I'd have pretty much whatever I wanted, I'd get to meet celebrities and really experience the rich side of life. I wouldn't even really be this player's lover, I'd just be pretending. Yeah, I could do this! It wasn't like I had anything here that was so wonderful.

"Okay, I'm in," I answered, and took his hand.

"Without further ado, welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Paris!" the pilot finished his speech and the plane began its descent. I couldn't help the over-large cheesy grin that split my face. I was already reaping the benefits of my descision, because, after all, business class flights to Paris were nothing to sneeze at! I relaxed back in my chair, humming happily under my breath. There was a sigh from the seat next to me. I ignored it in favor of peering out the window, trying my best to see as much as the city as I could from the air.

The airport was a bit hectic, but we were soon on our way out and heading towards discrete concrete gray Chrysler 300. A chauffeur opened the door and closed in neatly after us before hopping in him and driving us out into the city.

"Thank you, Max, for being as punctual as ever. We'll be heading to Hinata's, after which you'll drop us off at the airport once more. Then, go back to the house, exchange this car for the white stretch, and come pick us up again. Oh yes, and be sure to tell Lisa what you'll be doing when you leave, are we clear?" Kyubi paused to make sure his, in my humble opinion, nonsensical* orders were fully understood, by Max at least. The chauffeur gave a silent nod in answer and Kyubi slumped back in his seat for a moment, turning around to face me as best he could. I turned a bit also to accommodate him.

"Now, Cherie, here is the deal. You are to be my new lover whom I met and fell madly in love with while on my trip to Japan, okay? You will, at first, speak little English, and you will be, for the most part, quiet. For lack of a better word, Cherie, you will be 'arm candy' and nothing much more," Kyubi explained. I shot him an annoyed look.

"How can I convince the Council that we 'love' each other madly if all I do is hang on to your arm in the latest fashions and stare vacantly at the camera?" I questioned in a slightly patronizing tone. He frowned, and I could tell he disliked that tone immensely. I filed that away for future reference.

"…Fine. You may act however you see fit, if you are able to convince the Council of our 'love'" the prince compromised. I grinned and thanked him just as we pulled up at a stylish town house. Max stepped out smartly and pulled open the door for us. I hooked my arm with Kyubi's and we strolled up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was opened immediately by a sour faced made who looked us over with a faintly disapproving air before ushering is into a lavishly decorated sitting room and disappearing wordlessly.

"We are here to pick out a…suitable wardrobe for you. Hinata will know what you should wear. You have perhaps heard of her? Her label is the House of Byakugan. She picks out my wardrobe, and she will do the same for you for as long as you remain with me," Kyubi informed me. I simply nodded, still occupied with gaping at all the rich decoration.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kyubi-kun! It has been many years since you deigned to darken my cousin's door," drawled out a cultured male voice. I spun around to see a young man with long, silky brown hair, faded purple eyes, and fashionable khaki clothing. Kyubi's face actually brightened, and I realized that this guy also actually looked happy to see him.

"Neji, you rascal! I haven't seen you in ages! Normally you're always on the Riviera cruise, where were you last year?" Kyubi queried. Neji gave a long suffering sigh and a miniscule eye-roll.

"Protecting Hinata is a full time job, which, by the way, I totally love, but when all she does is stay locked up in her studio designing outfits, well, I get bored out of my blessed mind! I took a safari in Tanzania to break the monotony*," Neji explained, but before Kyubi could answer, a lovely you lady with looks very similar to Neji's stepped delicately into the room.

"Welcome, Kyubi-kun. And who is this lovely young thing you've brought with you?" The woman, who I guessed to be Hinata, said as she shot me a slightly ravenous* look. For a moment I was scared she liked me or something else equally disastrous, but then I heard her mutter "-silk blouse with signature jacket-" under her breath and I realized she was simply choosing an outfit for me.

"This is ma Cherie, Naruto. I've brought him here to get a new wardrobe; his old one was atrocious! I think you can help him out, right?" Kyubi raised a questioning eyebrow. Hinata nodded quickly and started back up the stairs before beckoning me after her. She led me to her studio and promptly shut the door in Kyubi's face, only then did I notice that he had been following along behind us.

"Let's get to work! Now, I'm no fool, and I've known Kyubi a while, so I'm sure I'm right when I say he wants you what I'd call 'fashionably bland'. In other words, he wants you looking like, if you'll excuse the terminology, every other blonde bimbo on the elite scene. Again, I'm no fool, and even though I don't really know you at all, I'm going to take a chance and say that's not what you want, Naruto-chan. So, I have decided to make you the spokes-model for my new line. It's called Byakugan: Enflamed. It's composed of bright, daring colors with muted accessories, and wild cuts. Do you think you could tell me how to wear it the way it deserves to be worn?" Hinata asked as she buzzed around me with her measuring tape. I thought about her description of the new line for a few moments.

"It sounds like the way to wear it is, in a phrase, devil-may-care. Enflamed is about doing what you like, when you like, how you like, and fuck you, world, for saying otherwise," I finally said. The famous fashion designer shot me a pleasantly surprised look.

"Exactly! I think you have what it takes. Do you?" The hand she held out to me had a silver chain with set fiery red stones in it. I took the jewelry and put it on. It seems like today was just full of big decisions.

After about an hour and a half, the Hyuuga heiress had decided my wardrobe was ready for now and had me dressed head to toe in Byakugan: Enflame. It was time to meet the press. I could tell from the look on Kyubi's face that he was still a little annoyed that I had declined his offer to be his empty-headed blond bimbo, but he said nothing and simply offered me his arm to help me into the car.

Max dropped us off in a discrete side entrance before driving off. Kyubi led us into the bowels of the airport with the ease brought by familiarity. We stayed in a small but luxurious lounge for about twenty minutes before Max called to inform us that he was stationed. Then Kyubi led me out to the pick-up area. I was shocked to see what looked like hundreds of reporters with flashing cameras.

"Smile," Kyubi commanded stiltedly from around the million-dollar smile already pasted on his face. I sighed in annoyance before spreading the best smile I could manage at the moment over my face. I'm afraid it looked much more like a 'fuck you' smirk. As we got closer, the reporters began yelling question.

"Prince Kyubi, when did you realize you were gay?" yelled one.

"Mystery boy, do you realize you are dating on of this decade's most notorious player?" questioned another.

"Are you two dating, and where did you meet?" yet another wanted to know. Kyubi raised a hand to silence the crowd somewhat before answering the first question.

"It's never been a 'realization' for me. I've always just known. And I'm not gay, I'm bi." Since the second question had been asked of me, I decided to answer it instead of Kyubi, who had already opened his mouth to explain.

"No, I didn't, but it doesn't matter. In fact, he'd better be the one keeping an eye on me!" I smirked at the camera. They seemed to like my response, going wild with both pads of paper and iPads. _Welcome to the Big Life_, I thought to myself with a grin.

TBC…

* * *

**"AN: Ugh, I'm fucking tired bitches! No wi-fi and the exact moment, but when I get it, I'll post this up. Ciao, biatches!"**

* * *

_**Glibly* - marked by ease and informality.  
**__**Irate* - arising from anger.  
**__**Plebeian* - one of the common people.  
**__**Nonsensical* - things of no importance or value.  
**__**Monotony* - tedious sameness; sameness of tone or sound.  
**__**Ravenous* - RAPACIOUS! Very eager.**_


	6. Behind the Mahogany Door

**So, now this is me, Sabaku No Jann :D aaaaaaaand I will be writing from now on :I Sorry if my words aren't as extravagant as the previous writers buh... I'm not that great at English xD Please bare with me.**

* * *

**Chapter Four -** Behind the Mohagany Door

Yosh there were so many people lining up to see Kyuubi! Everywhere I turned there was another pale face with determination and lack of sleep evident on their features. Being a reporter must have it's hardships. "_Hmf... Quite a catch you got there... Naru-kun." _A familiar voice whispered in my ears making me glance every which way in search of the blonde reflection. _Over here, Dobe._ I could almost see the smirk on her face from the sneer she directed at me. Finally I found her, reflecting off the glass in the camera lenses all around me. Everywhere I turned, she was there. It took me quite a while to ponder how I couldn't see her from the beginning.

A slight tug at my lips making me frown some at her comments. Kyuubi saw the slight movement, in turn he turned me to face him as he bent down whispering seductively in my ear; "Let's give them a picture that will be on the front cover for months." He smiled softly grazing his lips against my cheek to the side of my lips and finally... A kiss. So soft and loving it almost made me swoon with embarrassment. My face was flush as he let the kiss linger longer than was necessary. His hand moved to my cheek in the process as he softly rubbed his thumb against my marked flesh. Gazing up at him, looking in those orange like eyes that had a tint of red deep within.

Then I saw it... Her. "_Oooh, we'll be good for a while Naru-kun... Keep up the good work."_ She smirked and in turn I smirked back that turned into a fake genuine smile. "Oh you~." I teased placing my hand upon his chest and getting a little closer. Flashing was never ending as they took pictures and recorded the whole process that unfolded before them.

"Come ma Cherie, to your awaited home." He smiled extending his arm out for mine, which I gladly took. The guards that were in waiting made a pass where we were able to move through the airport to the front gates where a long Limousin was in waiting. "Ooooh~" I gasped softly at the sight. It was very nice, all white and glistening in the sun. It felt like the limo stretched forever when you looked at it from the drivers seat. Max was already waiting for us as he opened the back door and gestured for us to enter. "Thank you Max." I smiled and almost ran into the limo childishly, if Kyuubi wasn't there of course... "Ma Cherie." He smiled as he gently helped me sit. "Don't slide." He whispered to me as I froze and looked up at him. He backed away and Max closed the door, staring straight ahead as Max and he went to the other side of the car. All that passed us on the busy airport way either stopped or went to the next lane. Max opened the door and Prince Kyuubi entered the steal contraption sitting beside me. His eyes were closed and his head held up high. "Thank you Max." He mumbled as said person nodded and closed the door. Moments later we were setting off.

"You did well." He sighed, the gentle smooth voice now hard and rough. Leaning forward he grabbed a champagne glass and filled it halfway with a yellowish champagne. "Can we-I mean... Can I have some?" I asked tilting my head to the side some hoping that my mistake wouldn't be to noticed. His eyes glanced at me, in the dim light of the limo they seemed almost red as if he were glaring at me. "How old are you?" His gaze stayed making me freeze under his penetrating gaze. _Shit... He'll see through me if I lie! What do I do?!_

_"Naru-kun.. Tell him the truth, you'll be fine. He's already made you two the front page on many newspapers. He can't do anything now."_ Her voice filled my mind like a sweet lullaby calming my nervous body. "I'm... 17." My head lowered a little as I looked up at him through my lashes like a child who had just been caught stealing a piece of gum. "S-seventeen?!" He almost gasp screamed. "Oh shit..." Placing his hand on his forehead covering his eyes at the same time. "Did I do something wrong?" My voice was light and quiet trying to not burden him more. "Naruto.. I'm 26 years old."

My eyes widened at his declaration "Ah... 2-26?" My grin was between comical and nervous as I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm such a pedophile..." He sighed again and rubbed his temples. "I'm almost 18!" Trying to be helpful if only a little, he glanced at me. "When?"

"O... october 10th." I smiled once again and he just stared at me. "Almost 18 my ass! That's still 4 months away!" He once again sighed and returned to his rubbing of the face posture. I frowned slouching back against the seat. **"Sir, we will be arriving in 5 minutes."** A deep voice spoke softly out of no where. It startled me and I looked around trying to get where the voice came from. "Thank you Max." Kyuubi spoke in the same voice. "That's Maxs' voice?" I gaped at the Prince, "Yes."

"Hm..." I hummed and rubbed my thumb against my chin. "Here's the deal." He began catching my full attention. "So I won't be viewed as a pedophile to the public you will be 19 years old, you look about that age." I smiled at the fact that I looked older than what I really was. "We will celebrate your birthday at said day, October 10th but we will say you're 20 instead of 18. How's that?" Looking at me he smiled a little at his brilliant idea. "Sounds fine. Since I'll look the part." My smile beamed until he opened his mouth and countered my wonderful mood. "You must act the part as well."

* * *

FINALLY at the house... Or should I say palace (insert pervy like smirk here). The palace was HUGE! But of course, or else it wouldn't be called a palace now would it? Anyways... The palace was big, but as you started to get closer... and closer... and closer it seemed to get impossibly bigger. The color was that of a bright white, but when you got closer it seemed to have an egg shell like color. The drive up to the palace was amazing in itself. The trees were trimmed so that the branches weren't bent over like they would break any minute, the stone way was filled with many different colors due to the rocks erosion over the years. It was lined with red brick to flow the pathway more steadily. As you got closer the driveway got bigger as well as bushes started to appear. It then turned into a giant o surrounding a fountain (cliche right?) with many rose bushes, some red some pink but mostly yellow filled the castle front. "I assume you like yellow?" I voiced looking up at the yellow trimmings on the egg shell front.

"Yes, my father had an interest to the color after seeing my mother's hair when they first met." He smiled in my general direction as I blushed realizing I had extravagant blonde hair. Max opened the door for me as I stepped out and looked up at the enormas building before me. It had to have at least four floors, and not your standard oh so many feet kinda floor, I mean the kind that's two floors being the equivalent to one floor height. "Do you like what you see?" He then asked as he grabbed my hand and guided me to the front door. Speechless as I was, only offering a excited nod and smile.

"Today you will be meeting my mother. Sadly my father is dead, but I was refused the crown until I had a significant other present in my life." His voice that was sad at the beginning started to sound like he had found some hope, or a treasure. I never knew I would soon regret my dicison of coming to France with a man I had just met...

"What should I call her? The queen?" I soon asked as he was pulling me up many flights of stairs after asking a maid where his mother would be at. "But of course, she is the Queen and you are common folk, but once she warms up to you she will give you permission to call her something else."

With that end statement we arrived at a door. It was huge, one of the biggest doors I had ever seen. I was a little sad that I was unable to really have a good look around the palace because Kyuubi was basically dragging me here to meet her that my full attention was on him spouting things I should and shouldn't do in front of her. Now about the door... Oh yes, it was huge. A dark mahogany color that had light shades here and there where the wood cracked and highlighted. The knobs were old fashioned and I liked that, outlining the door was dark orange-reddish bricks that made the darkness pop that much more. Inhaling deeply and looking at me, he began to tidy my appearance just slightly. Allowing him to touch me every which way he pulled back and took a good look. "You look stunning." He smiled making me smile nervously with a light hint of a blush playing at my cheeks. "Thank you." Barely a whisper I spoke, figiting with my fingers. "Ready?" He huffed grasping the old handle that still looked new. I gave a short nod and he knocked, hearing a 'Come in' he opened the door. I My eyes widened at what I saw beyond.

* * *

**Alright, stopping here for now. Tell me what you think? Am I doing alright? O-o**


	7. Shocking Reactions

**Chapter Five** - Shocking Reactions

She was a sight to be seen, not really caring about other countries but the one I live on'' Japan. If I would have been told I would be seeing such a beautiful woman at any point in my life I would have slapped them. The Queen was sitting in a big gold chair, the design was colored in red and purple floral print with dark red mahogany wood frame. The woman sitting properly right in front of me was so young, she looked no olfer than her early 40's. For an elder woman that is one grand feet. She stood and even from a far away distance I knew she was indeed taller than me, she could have been almost as tall as Kyuubi! He, was tall.

Her blonde locks is what caught my attention immediately. The walls of the palace were trying to match the Queens bright platinum blonde look but failed miserably in comparison. A light pink hyew graced my cheeks as I looked at the beauty in front of me. Her complextion was white and delecate like she had not been in the sun in a very long time. A nice comparison to my sun kissed tone, as well as Kyuubi's soft sun baked tone. Although he was lighter than me he was a lot darker than his pale mother before us. Her eyes gleamed a bright copper and the purple dimond on her forhead gleamed as she walked through a patch of sunlight toward us. "This is what you brought back on your trip to Japan?" Her voice slithered out in a commandingly soft voice directed at her son. He stiffened slightly making me worry trying my best to hide that fact behind a smile.

My body began to shiver softly and my knees were about to give out on me any second as her piercing gaze slowly slid to my face. _"Calm down!" _A familiar voice echoed throughout my eardrums._ "Or do you want to ruin your first impression so easily?" _She snickered making me glare slightly in annoyance. Just as quick as it flashed across my face my glare was gone in an instant only a smile left in it's place. "Hello." My voice came out sweet and sultry, like a nice hot fudge brownie just out of the oven. Placing my right hand on my stomache and bowing enough to hide my face. I could see her eyebrow rise slightly and her face turned to the side from the extremely polished lemolium floor. Like I wasn't good enough she brushed me aside and looked back to her son.

"I need to speak with you. Alone." Dragging out the 'alone' part like my very existance was a burdan to her. Kyuubi softly tapped my arm and I rose the top half of my body to a more comfortable position. Already she was walking toward her chair. "I'll be in here my dear." Her voice soft and velvety like, a melted chocolate waterfall. "Yes mother." He sighed softly and turned on his heel out of the grand doors we had just come from. In suite, I followed not wanting to be near the Queen's intimidating gaze any more.

"Come with me Naruto." He whispered just as the doors began to close. Nodding fast and nervously I followed in his quickening foot steps. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to leave you in the sittting room. I'll go and have a talk with my mother. Please wait here until I- or one of the butlers, come for you. Understand? Don't go wondering off on your own or you'll get lost and won't be found so easily." At that, he smirked in my general direction making me blush and nod in agreement. "Good boy." Chuckling softly he opened a smaller set of double doors, still taller than me but more closer to Kyuubi's height. This door was a again a deep mahogany, the frame however was a nice cool skyblue color. The colors in this palace were, I'm assuming, all over the place. A happy go lucky, yet very sofisticated feel to it. Opening the door for me I stepped through and gasped at what I saw.

I don't know what a sitting room should look like, but I did enjoy the feel of this one. Just like the frame, the walls were a nice soft sky blue that stopped halfway meeting up with a mahogany frame, from then on was mahogany wood paneling. The contrast with the light blue and dark mohogany was very pleasing to the eyes. The ceiling had a very detailed work of art of what seemed to be the palace itself. Inside the room were golden sofa's with dark blue dashed patterns, again with mahogany framing. It was very clear that they liked gold/blonde, as well as dark mahogany; right next to the golden sofa's were... you guessed it! Dark mahogany end tables. Occupying such common tables were a set of royal blue lamps. What looked like hand painted flowers on it for although both lamps were a set, they were clearly different in floral designs.

The spacious room also had huge windows, and royal blue cushioned benches that met us with the glistening glass. Long deep yellow drapes covered most of the upper window but left it open enough at the bottom for the sun's golden rays to burst through. My attention was brought to the right corner of the room where two windows were facing each other, the sun beaming down on the most beautiful dark piano I had ever seen. My eyes widened at it's dark finish and sharp detailed frame. "Stay here." Kyuubi's broke me out of my trance. Before I had time to even nod he was already closing the doors and stepping away from earshot and my presence. Suddenly my knees gave out as I hit the floor harshly. Shaking terribly at the ordeal I had already faced and only barely even 20 minutes had passed. _This will be fun..._ I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Not wanted to ruin my garments Hinata-san had given me I rose and walked around the room trying to strengthen my legs.

It really was a beautiful room, will the small statues of people I had never heard of to the mini clocks and lamps here and there. As well as the many flowers that gave this room a very country feel to it, like a meadow you just wanted to lay and doze off in as you smelled the flowers contently. _"You almost lost it there."_ The annoying voice spoke catching my full attention. Snapping my head to the left and to the right I looked for her. Finally my gaze fell on a tall mirror just to the right of me, next to the fancy fireplace and sofa's. A table was in front of it, holding a vase of colorful flowers ranging from the brighted red to the deepest blue. Looking in those familiar azure eyes my heartbeat slowed to a calm and relaxing tempo. "Naruko." A small smile graced my lips, although she was annoying I did enjoy having her complany... _"Naruto." _She in turn smiled the same. "Do you think the Queen will like me?" I pouted, in turn she frowned almost the same. _"I'm not the Queen dumb ass! Like hell if I know."_

"Oh... Right." Rubbing my chin softly my eyes wandered the room once again, lingering on the piano. _I want to go play that..._ Sighing softly my eyelids lowered some, just gazing at the piano like it was the only thing in the room. Hearing nothing from Naruko I headed toward the piano and sat on the soft cushioned bench. Placing my right foot on the middle pedal not applying pressure as I softly hit A5. A slightly high pitch rang throughout the room. Being laced with a layer of dust, it was finely tuned. It could be tweeked with a little but it was alright to play. With a score set in mind I began to play. It was a lullaby I would hear my mother play for me as I worked on my homework, one of her favorite movies was Princess Mononoke and she had learned to play the hime. Being brought up in a high powered home, her mother made her learn such things as the piano, flute, proper ediquitte and things of the sort. Being such a troubled child however it was always tough for her. Wanting to teach such things to her children I learned at a young age. I already knew how to play the piano, flute, clarinet, guitar, sanshin, drums, bass guitar, saxaphone, violin, cello, and I was currently working on the piccolo. I also know how to sing, and singing is what I began to do as the opening solo had reached its end. Coming in softly I started to sing the lyrics, bringing my pitch higher and then softer as the words flowed from my lips all in japanese.

Just as if the gods had loved to hear me sing the wind blew harshly, opening the windows allowing beautiful flowers and leaves to enter the room. Twirling softly around me, soaking in the sunlight that shown brightly. Moving my body with the soft rhythm my eyes closed and in the mood. Just as I had started the song, I finished letting the last note drag out as I then opened my eyes. The wind died down becoming a soft breeze grazing against my flesh. A soft gasp was heard from behind me, making me snap my head to the side almost making my heart jump right from my chest in surprise and fear at being heard and caught.

In the doorway was the Queen and the Prince. My eyes widened at the facial expression the Queen was giving me. It was as if she had heard that song before and she was on the brink of tears. _"Nice going, making the Queen cry."_ Naruko snickered making me panic. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" My eyes comically turning into spirals as I clutched at my head and franticly moved my hands near my head trying to form words.

"Come." Was all she said as she turned and walked out of the room getting smaller and smaller as the distance between us grew. "Uhm ah!" I stummbled forward and past Kyuubi as he in turn follwed after us.

**What was with the Queen's reaction to the lullaby Naruto played?! :oooo**

**When will Gaara come into play?! ToT **

**I know I'm sorry :3 I must torture my NaruxGaa fans :DDDD**


	8. To Good To Be True?

**Chapter Six -** To good to be true?

Kyuubi was right behind me, his long strides easily catching up to me but also away from me as he caught up with his mother. I frowned trying to catch up in this red... Flaming whatever it was called, outfit. I managed to not trip all the way, however I did trip on my own two feet a few times but instantly caught myself before anyone noticed.

Although I didn't know where she was taking us I decided to look around. The halls were all the same, same wallpaper and same mahogany doors, the only difference were the frames. Each frame was a different color, I then realized that they must have color coded their doors in order to not get most people lost. It was a very smart idea if you were to ever have company over, instead of asking the butlers to take your guests to the sitting room, you could tell them to take them to the blue sitting room. Since this house seemed to have many many rooms, and I didn't know how many of them were sitting rooms or just family rooms.

As I was walking I didn't notice that Kyuubi stopped, and I rammed right into him. "Yowch." Gasping slightly and looking up to see Kyuubi slightly glaring down at me. I blushed and froze standing proper in front of Kyuubi and the Queen. Head slightly bowed in respect the Queen addressed me, "Young one, how do you know of that song?" She asked placing her hand on her hips, her other hand holding a fan wafting it close to her face. "M-my m-mother t-t-taught it to m-me when I-I was young." I stammered, biting my tongue to try and get my nerves under control.

Nodding softly she glanced to her right, a picture frame there. In it held a picture of a man, he had long white hair with a red headband over his forehead, a mole like pimple on the left side of his nose, elegant robes or the shade green and black. Tilting my head to the side I looked at her with wonder of who he was. "This is the King, he died some time ago trying to save the Kingdom, Kyuubi and myself." Her smile was faint, but there non the less. "He, used to sing that song all the time, he taught it to myself and to Kyuubi as well." Her smile became more prominent "I will allow you to become my Kyuubi's lover, I can see that Kyuubi does have some faith that you will be good by his side. As well as the fact he has some feelings for you." A slight nod and she turned, placing the picture back down and moving to the chair just in front of her. "Dismissed." With a wave of her hand, and Kyuubi grabbing mine he led me out.

"Wha-" I was about to voice when the door slammed shut right in my face. "This is great." Kyuubi smiled and pumped his fist slightly. "Good going with that song Naruto." Ruffling my hair some he turned and started to walk down the large corridor. Dumbfounded by what just happened, I followed... However I did not know that my life would change drastically after this moment.

* * *

"Why can't you learn something as simple as this? After all the time you've spent here?" Kyuubi raged on yet again in our bed chambers. I looked in the mirror, at Naruko as she stared back with a knowing smirk. "I'm sorry Kyuubi, formalities aren't my specialty."

"Not your specialty, well you better start making it your specialty." He roared and sat on our bed, head in his hands and breathing deeply. _"Well, go comfort him you idiot."_ Naruko glared making me sigh deeply and nod. Standing up, the long silk robe slinging off my shoulder in that cute sexy way as I softly padded over to the frustrated male. Sliding on the bed, sitting on my knees and wrapping my arms around his neck with my chin resting on his shoulder I breathed on his ear. "Kyuubi, darling I'm sorry." A deep set frown as I then kissed his ear softly, his ear one of his weak spots. "Nnngh... Not now Naruto." He tried to push me off but I then nipped at his earlobe, sucking on it softly. "Naruto.." He sighed, and I then moved my chin so suckle on his neck softly, only on places that wouldn't be noticed by others. _"Oh lala, getting hot and heavy over there are we?"_ Naruko snickered. Ignoring her and placing soft kisses all down and up his neck. Still having his day clothes on that consisted of a red suit jacket with a black button up shirt and black slacks. "Naruto... Are you trying to distract me?" He asked with a soft growl keep in his throat. "Maybe~" I smiled and kissed at his cheek. _"You wouldn't have to distract him if you new how to please your man like I would be able to." _Naruko snapped, causing me to growl low and look in the mirror at my female self. _Not now..._

_"Oh poor Naruto, can't even hold a fork right."_ She giggled. "Shut up..." I whispered, and of course Kyuubi heard, he shifted some. "What?"

_"Yeah, what Naruto? Are you going to tell him that his beloved Naruto is insane~?"_ More giggles and she was then right in front of me, in Kyuubi's eyes she glared at me. _"What's wrong Naruto? Afraid?"_ She dragged out 'afraid' I glared at her, and started to snarl. "What is your problem?!" I then proceeded to yell. "Naruto?" Kyuubi asked standing up and backing up slightly. "What is your problem?!" I yelled again and she snickered through his eyes. _"Poor Naruto, you know what my problem is."_ A glare and snarl. "I do not!" Tears began to form in my eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" I could faintly hear Kyuubi, but all my attention was on the whore that dwelled within his water pooled eyes.

_"Yes you do. If you want to continue to be with him, don't you think you should change your sex? He'll just throw you away in due time. A female is what he needs, someone who are bare him children!"_

"Bare him children?" I scoffed, jumping off the couch and running to the mirror attached to the vanity glaring into the familiar blue eyes. "We all know, giving me a sex change won't allow me to bare children Naruko!" Flinching at my truth she glared even more so, _"Naruto!"_

"Naruko!"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled, turning me and slapping me across the face causing me to be stunned and stay still. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" He breathed every word and every syllable. "What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. What was that act right then?"

"Uhm.." Looking to the side, not wanting to tell him that I was indeed crazy. Naruko has been acting out lately, always in a mood. Like my happiness was suffocating her, that she indeed needed to ruin my life as I knew it. Kyuubi huffed and went to his phone, calling someone. He talked in a hushed tone, straining my ears so that I could hear him. However he was all the way across the big room and I dare not get close to him.

He then nodded and hung up. "Naruto come here." He commanded making me blush. Standing and walking to him he grabbed my wrists and forced them behind me. Then I heard click click click, he had placed hand cuffs on me. "Wha!?" Trying to bring my arms in front of me, but of course the cuffs not allowing me to. "What are you doing Kyuubi?!"

"Naruto. I think we shouldn't do this anymore. Mother is looking at us like she knows something. I've noticed a change in you and I think.. It would be best if we stopped pretending now. I'm going to go find myself a real bride, one that will give me a son or daughter."

_"I told you so~"_

"Wha- Kyuubi no please! I-I've lived here for five years, I don't want to go back! Please Kyuubi!"

"No Naruto." He shook his head, picking me up and forcing me on the bed. Placing a collar on me and leashing me to the bed post made me blush. "Rest. You will leave in the morning." With that he lay beside me, turning out the lights and falling asleep. My brain was full of dread and sadness. _How could I let Naruko get to me like that? Obviously he would find something out... He's always been with me and he started to get to know me little by little in these years of being with him. _

Slowly my brain got tired of thinking and it blanked out, falling asleep and entering a land that was beyond perfect, and only in my dreams.

* * *

I awoke to a moving car, and when I opened my eyes, egg shell white padding greeted me. Blinking a few times and rolling on my back I looked up to see the same padding there as well. _Huh?_ Rolling my head from right to left, the padding was everywhere. _What the?_ And that's all I saw for what seemed like hours. I also noticed my hands were still restricted but this time in front of me, a straight jacket wrapped around my form. "What the?!" I yelled rolling from side to side hitting the walls of the vehicle. "Let me out of here!" Yelling again and trying to stand up. **"Sit yourself down Naruto Uzumaki. You will be informed shortly."** A muffled voice and I noticed the tiny window on either side. One linked to the outside, I presumed since I could see the sunlight, and the other leading probably to the men driving, since he tapped on the window. I sulked and just lay there, silent and was thankful for it. Naruko hadn't voiced her opinion in a while.

Suddenly the car came to a halt awaiting for the man to open the door was long. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled down at me, and picking me up easily so that I was standing on the hard gravel. I looked up to see a large building, it was made from brick. The red and black brick color contrasted to the white painted trimmings of the windows and doors. "Where am I?" I asked as the man pushed me forward. "You're at the London's Mental Institute." He smiled as she crossed through the gates and through the large wood doors, I was speechless and eyes wide as I processed what he said. "Wha- Mental Institute?! I-I'm not crazy!" Looking up at the tall man, and actually seeing him for the first time. He was indeed tall and tan, with long brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail, white clothes like that of a hospital.

"Mhm." He hummed and stopped at a glass window with a young woman behind it. "Naruto Uzumaki reporting in." And she looked up, her green knowing eyes scanning over my frame, her blonde short hair framing her pudgy face and her glasses sliding down her nose. "Ah yes, enter." Rolling to a button she pressed it and a loud buzzing noise was heard, the door just to our right opened and he pushed me through again. "I am going to show you to your room Naruto, this will be your room until further notice. Once I put you in there someone will come and show you around and let you meet your peers." He smiled again, but I could barely hear what he said, the fact I was still in this institute made me want to faint or just completely shut down. _This is what I've been trying to run from, from the beginning! And yet I manage to get here again! Why?!_ Closing my eyes shut tightly, hoping this was just a dream and that I was about to wake up to the blazing red eyes of Kyuubi. His tight hold on me as our naked flesh grazed against each other, practically glowing from the deeds we had done the previous night.

_Please let this just be a dream!_

But of course it wasn't, the dreams I would have were never nightmares, only truly peaceful dreams of having my family again, Naruko gone and living a normal peaceful teenage life. The sound of a door unhinging and more white, "Here you go, someone will be here shortly to help you get around." Another smile and push inside, the restraints were undone and I stood there... Looking out the bared window at the freedom I wish I had.

* * *

**Long awaited story xDD I'm sorry. I never set due dates because my creativity doesn't flow as such, I can't just make it happen xD So, yes my updates will be all over the place since I am also working on... 6 stories and school and admining a fb page xD :II**

**I would also like to say sorry that this story jumps around to much... I might revise it sometime but, it's good as it is. :3  
Don't forget to rate and review :D**


	9. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


End file.
